Christmastime at Disneyland
by PhantomGemini
Summary: Anna and Elsa head to Disneyland to enjoy the Christmas festivities together! This is an Elsanna fanfic (non-related) with no plot and just pure fluff. Rated T just for a mention. (Just to be safe, really)


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a short and written-in-one-day fanfic... so I do ask forgiveness for any and all mistakes. All rights go to Disney and I own NOTHING of this besides the story. Songs and characters all belong to Disney. Oh... and I swear I'm working on Movie Star Love. I'm just having really bad writers block for it.**

**But yes. This is un-beta'd so there are bounds to be mistakes. I tried my best to correct any but it's 4AM and I have Christmas stuff to do in a few hours... so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on, come on! The gates are opening!" Anna exclaimed as she shot out of the car and remained bouncing next to it as Elsa slowly got out of the driver side. "Hold on, feisty pants… we still have another 20 minutes…" The blonde slowly made her way to the back of the car and took out her backpack that contained their wallets and other necessities for this trip. "Plus, we were here just last week. We've been here at least once a week almost since we got that pass!"<p>

Anna pouted and puffed out her cheeks at the smirking blonde. "We have not! We didn't go almost the whole of November! And we didn't go for the last two weeks of October! And-" Elsa held up her hands with a sigh and shook her head. "Okay, okay. I get it. Not EVERY week. But we've been here a lot! Missing the opening of the gates won't be that bad, would it?" Her only answer was the redhead dragging her by the hand all the way to the trams.

* * *

><p>They stood among the crowd as they waited for the announcement that Disneyland had officially opened. Elsa stood with one hand held tightly in Anna's while her other was looking at the performance schedules and trying to decide if she wanted to see the Aladdin show or not. Anna, on the other hand, was too busy bouncing with excitement just like all the other children around her. Elsa couldn't help but smile at that. It's been 8 years of dating and they were still very much in love.<p>

Elsa could still remember a young freshmen redhead with shaky hands holding out a note for her as she stood by her locker. Her friends at that time thought it was weird and slightly unbecoming that a freshmen would dare ask a senior out… but Elsa merely smiled and accepted the letter with a promise of a reply within the week. Despite all her peers advising her against it, young Elsa couldn't help but remember the shy redhead that stood in front of her but also remembering that it was that very same girl who stood up for that quiet boy… Sven, was his name? There was undeniable attraction and Elsa decided to give it a try. It couldn't hurt, right?

8 years later and they were living together, still as happy as when they first started out. Of course they had their rocky patches… but didn't all couples? They braved through them all and made up… either with tearful kisses or angry make-up sex.

Elsa was pulled out of her trip down the memory lane when the announcement came on and Anna gave a cheer, throwing their joined hand up into the air. Elsa grinned as she placed the folded schedule into her sweater jacket and prepared herself to be pulled forward by her energetic lover.

_"For the safety and comfort of all, please walk to your first destination. Thank you and have a wonderful day."_ And with that, they were off. Anna dragging Elsa by the hand to their first destination… Splash Mountain. "It's better to get wet first then dry off as we walk for the rest of the day!" Reasoned Anna as Elsa once again complained about how they always went on that one first. With a sigh, Elsa resigned to her fate and allowed herself to be placed into the log and sent screaming down a 53 ft drop.

* * *

><p>"Look, Elsa! Look at that ballerina on that float! You could totally do that! Ohhh! And look at that teddy bear! He looks so cuddly and soft! I want to just hug and cuddle him all day!" Elsa could only laugh as Anna gasped as the float went by, her child-like demeanor affecting even the most serious looking adults around them. Anna especially liked it when one of the toy soldiers acknowledged her.<p>

They sat across from Small World and the lit up attraction was a perfect addition to the Christmas Fantasy Parade. It's bright Christmas colored lights giving the parade a special glow in the chilly evening air. The redhead enthusiastically waved at every passing float and dancer, even earning a curt nod from Lady Tremaine and an enthusiastic wave back from Anastasia. Elsa couldn't keep her eyes on parade long enough as her eyes kept drifting to her positively glowing girlfriend as she waved and sang along to the song.

**"There's a special magic in Christmastime this year! Hearts are gay and merry and full of yuletide cheer! The spirit of the season can make our dreams come true! memories of Christmas are here for me and you!" **

By the middle of the song, Elsa had joined in and the both of them waved and sang as they bobbed along with the music. The couple beside them laughed as they held their little daughter in their arms. "Wow! You two know the song by heart too!" Elsa gave an enthusiastic nod of her head and flashed a grin. "We do! We come here so much… and Anna loves the soundtrack… as do I. Disney music is so incredibly wonderful." The couple laughed and agreed only to hear the song to repeat once more. "By the end of this parade, we'll know it by heart too!" They all laughed and Anna and Elsa ended up playing and entertaining the little baby girl while enjoying the parade.

* * *

><p>They stood outside of Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor with Elsa slurping at a Coke Float and Anna munching on a chocolate ice cream cone while they waited for the fireworks show. "You know… the queen and princess from Frozen? The ones that share our name? Which is kinda creepy too. Anyways… they look a lot like us, don't you think? The Queen, named Elsa, is blonde like you and the Princess, Anna, is a redhead like me! I swear if I braided my hair in pigtails and you braided it off to the side, we can be them!"<p>

Elsa stopped her poking at the chunk of ice cream to stare at Anna. "Then… doesn't that mean we'll be indulging in incest? Since… you know… we're lovers but… then if we did that, we'd be sisters?" Anna stopped biting at her cone to stare at Elsa with wide eyes. "Oh. You're right…" She paused before shrugging. "Well… this was back when royalty still did that, right? Plus… if they're two consenting adults, who are we to say anything." Elsa could only stare and smile. She loved how accepting Anna could be… even in the most weird and incredibly situations. She was about to reply when the lights dimmed and the first of the fireworks shot into the sky. "Whoa… I can never get tired of this."

Elsa felt a weight on her shoulder and looked over to see Anna pressed up against her, her red on her shoulder and their fingers entwining together. Elsa smiled softly at the redhead and pressed a kiss to her hair before returning to the show, her own attention captured by the souring lights.

As the show ended, a different announcement came on telling them about the lighting ceremony. Everyone in the crowd stood transfixed as all the lights on Mainstreet, USA once again dimmed while Sleeping Beauty's castle lights turned off altogether. Slowly, the music began and the woman with the gorgeous voice began to sing again.

_**"When snowflakes swirls down from the heavens and dances through the night. Shimmering beneath the stars, a dozen more take flight…"**_

Fake snow began to drift down from the buildings around them and all around, people were smiling and staring up, laughing and trying to catch the 'snowfall'. Laughter filled the air along with the sound of giggling children as the song continued along with this truly magical moment.

_**"Softly they grow into a snowfall. Glistening and drifting home. The wonder of it all grows fast and shines through within your soul…"**_

Elsa was too preoccupied with staring up at the sky to notice the disappearance of her lover. That is, until she felt a tug on her hand and she looked to Anna only to find her gone. She was confused for a moment until another tug made her look further down and she gasped. Anna was on one knee, her teal eyes shining brightly up at Elsa as she held out a blue satin box.

"Elsa… it's been 8 years since we've first started dating. 8 of the happiest and most wonderful years of my life. You have turned my simple life into a glorious adventure. Helped me through all of the trials of high school, college, and my first job… and now, I want you to be there beside me for the rest of my life. Whatever is to come, I hope that you'd be beside me because… I know I can't do this without you. You have become so important to me and I love you so, so much. More than words can say. So… Elsa? Will you give me the greatest Christmas gift ever and marry me?"

Elsa stood there shocked with her hands over her mouth as tears began to form. She stood there for at least 30 seconds before launching herself at Anna, whispering yes over and over again. Anna laughed as she picked Elsa up and spun her around as everyone began to cheer. Either for them or for the current display that Disney was putting on was beyond them nor did they care. Anna placed Elsa down and gently slid the sapphire engagement ring onto Elsa's ring finger.

Once it was securely on, Elsa threw her arms around Anna's neck and drew her into a deep kiss. "Thank you, Anna. This is the best Christmas gift I have ever had… and possibly ever will." Anna merely smiled and kissed her again. The new couple stood in the middle of Mainstreet, USA surrounded by a cheering crowd, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

_**"All around you, beautiful arise, joy surround you and hope and love and pride. Let your dreams all take flight and feel the whole world shine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty then. That's the end! I do apologize if the lyrics are wrong. The whole song for the castle lighting, I had to do those lyrics by ear so I wrote what I heard or what I thought I heard.**

**But once again, I apologize for any misspelled words or such. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
